


Not Even The Most Beautiful Blue Eyes Can Turn A Man Gay... Or Can They?

by thepinkunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkunicorn/pseuds/thepinkunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just moved from Illinois to Kansas, and Dean is intrigued by this new mysterious transfer. When it turns out Cas' older brother, Gabriel, is working for John at his mechanic shop, Cas and Dean share a bit more time together than either would previously have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even The Most Beautiful Blue Eyes Can Turn A Man Gay... Or Can They?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

"Sam! Get your  _ass_  out of the shower!" Dean shouted, banging on the bathroom door impatiently. "It should  _not_  take this long for a guy to get ready!"

He could hear his brother huff exasperatedly on the other side of the door. "It's the first day!"

"So? Get your pansy ass into some jeans and get out! I'm going to be late enough as it is!" He was about to start pounding on the door again when his younger brother suddenly appeared in the doorway, completely dressed, with tendrils of fog spilling out of the bathroom behind him.

Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean glanced down at his brother's 'first-day-of-school-everything-has-to-be-perfect-outfit' which consisted of dark wash jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and his usual brown jacket.

"You look lovely," Dean said mockingly, before unceremoniously shoving Sam aside so he could run in to take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he ran downstairs, Sam and John already at the table, eating their breakfast silently. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth all at once, anxious to get to school.

John stared disapprovingly at his son before swallowing. "I hear you're going to have a new kid transferring today."

Dean perked up at this. "Really? Who?"

"I hear his name is Castiel Novak. His family moved here two days ago from Illinois. His older brother Gabriel came in yesterday to the shop looking for a job."

A new kid. Lawrence hadn't had a transfer since third grade, and they had lasted two months before moving away from the close-knit town after an alarming incident involving his underwear and the flagpole. The seniors had been brutal then.

"Castiel. That's an unusual name," Sam piped up as he started cleaning up his bowl.

"Yeah. Which is why you should try your best to make him feel welcome today, Dean. I'm sure he's going to have a bad enough time as it is, starting his senior year at a new school and all," John said, looking at his oldest son, who was slowly inching towards the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine. Come on, Sammy. Let's go."

Sam closed up the dishwasher and then went to pick up his bag.

They were almost out the door when Dean heard his father call out, "Make him feel welcome!"

"Got it, dad!" Dean shouted back, annoyed, as he closed the door loudly behind him. He didn't need babysitting duty.

* * *

School was hectic as always. It was the first day of the year and everyone was anything but happy to be back at school. The only thing that stirred anything resembling excitement was talk of the transfer.

As Dean walked through the hallways, he could hear snippets of conversation:

"…so mysterious…"

"…how long do you think he'll stay…?"

"…I want a piece of that…"

"…he looks moody…"

"…great body…"

"…where did he come from…?"

Dean was really curious to meet this guy. What kind of person could cause this much hype?

As Dean approached Anna's locker, he could hear his girlfriend's excited chatter about gorgeous blue eyes and 'an ass to die for.'

"Whose body is delicious?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised, as he sidled up to Anna and Jo, whose face was lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"That new kid's," Jo replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Nah. My dad wants me to 'make him feel welcome,' though, so I guess I'll have to see him some time," Dean said, leaning down to drop a kiss on Anna's lips.

"What I would give to make him feel welcome," Jo sighed wistfully.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Anna. "I hope you aren't smitten with him, too."

Anna smiled, before pecking him on the cheek. "Nope. You're the only man I need. No one can rival your pie-eating skills."

Dean smirked. "Fuck no, they can't." He was about to ask what more Jo knew about the new kid, but the bell rang, signaling the start of a fresh new year of hell.

Dean groaned loudly. "Great. I guess I'll catch up to you guys at lunch."

The two girls waved good-bye before slowly heading off to their new homerooms, leaving Dean to trudge towards first-period English with his least favorite teacher, Mr. Rogers. This new school year was definitely going to be torture.

"Tell me about it," a deep, rumbling voice muttered next to Dean, and he realized he had said his last thought out loud. Walking past him into the classroom was a dark-haired, blue-eyed guy that Dean had never seen before. Castiel.

Dean continued on after him, intrigued by the mysterious transfer, but when he walked through the doorway, his mood immediately dropped when he saw that most of the seats in the classroom had already been taken. Great. He looked around, and noticed a seat in the far back corner. He walked over to sit down, hoping that he wouldn't have to sit next to someone like Meg Masters when he suddenly noticed that Castiel had taken the seat next to the one he was heading towards. Well, at least Dean could tell his dad he hadn't avoided the boy.

Almost as soon as he had gotten settled, Mr. Rogers strode into the room, chattering about something involving Shakespeare and "the revolutionary works from-" yadda yadda yadda. Dean didn't care. Instead he focused his attention on something more important, like the transfer with the 'I-just-had-great-fucking-sex' hair and the serious expression.

Castiel. What a strange-ass name.

As Dean studied the boy sitting next to him, he realized a lot of what he had heard in the hallways was true. The boy had a mysterious aura wrapped around him. His expression looked constipated, although that didn't take away from the fact that he was incredibly handsome. Not to mention his eyes. The blue of his irises was so striking; it almost looked like his eyes were glowing.

Almost as if Castiel could sense he was being looked at, he turned to look at Dean, cocking his head to the side in the process, which made him look a lot like a curious puppy. Dean quickly looked away, but he could still feel those bright blue eyes on him.

When it was nearing the end of class, Mr. Rogers finally realized they had a new kid among them. Clearing his throat, he motioned towards Castiel with his arms, who sat unmoving in his chair, face expressionless. "Class, I want you to meet Castiel Novak. He just moved here, and I want you to make him feel welcome. Castiel, would you like to say a few words?"

Castiel stared straight ahead, but after a few moments reluctantly nodded and stood up to walk to the front of the class. Just out of curiosity, Dean glanced down at Castiel's backside. Jo had been right. The boy had a fantastic ass.

As Castiel stood there in front of the gaze of thirty-some students, Dean thought for a moment that Castiel was going to just walk out of the classroom. However, after another couple of seconds, he cleared his throat, looked up to lock eyes with Dean, and started with, "Hello. My name is Castiel," in the most formal tone of speech Dean had ever heard. He would almost have to describe it as aristocratic. He desperately wanted to look down at his desk, but he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue ones staring straight at him.

"I just moved here from Illinois with my brother. I am glad to be here and I hope we can become friends." For some reason, even though Castiel was addressing the whole class, Dean felt like he was talking straight to him.

"I only ask for your patience. Thank you." As soon as Castiel had finished, he dropped Dean's gaze and walked silently back to his seat. Dean was extremely surprised and turned to look at the black-haired boy who stared resolutely in the opposite direction. He didn't look at Dean for the rest of class.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you thought. It's my first Destiel, so I'm still getting the hang of it.


End file.
